


Bacio indiretto

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Bacio IndirettoFandom: Prince of tennis:Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (imperial pair)Rating: VerdeImmagine: http://www.zerochan.net/1079691





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Bacio Indiretto  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis:  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka (imperial pair)  
> Rating: Verde  
> Immagine: http://www.zerochan.net/1079691

 

Per Atobe era impossibile distogliere gli occhi da quella bottiglia: era così vicina alla bocca di Tezuka che avvertiva un forte senso d’invidia e gelosia.  
Aveva sempre desiderato sfiorare quelle labbra e non sopportava l’idea che a a quell’oggetto di plastica fosse concessa la cosa, mentre lui poteva solo immaginare quanto potessero essere morbide e deliziose.  
«Tezuka postresti passarla anche a me?» chiese tendendo il proprio braccio per poter prendere quella bottiglia: aveva tutta l'intenzione di bere quell'acqua dallo stesso punto in cui l'aveva fatto Tezuka.  
Era solamente uno stupido bacio indiretto e questo ad Atobe non sarebbe mai bastato.


End file.
